


Shadows

by Watson_Holmes



Series: Toon Life Ain't that Great [1]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Cartoons (Classic), Epic Mickey
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-24 11:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14354193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watson_Holmes/pseuds/Watson_Holmes
Summary: Set in theToon Life Ain’t That Great AUwhen Walt finds out about Mickey's connection with Oswald.~*~Walt Disney knew hiding the existence of his forgotten son was going to be difficult, but he doesn't know that Mickey already knows Oswald exists.





	Shadows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liz_isa_fangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_isa_fangirl/gifts).



> Welcome to TLAtG or Toon Life Ain't that Great AU created by the brilliant [Liz_isa_fangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_isa_fangirl/pseuds/Liz_isa_fangirl) and co written(or co-created/ or co-artisted) by me.  
> There are actually many references to Disney canon in this AU. One key aspect of TLAtG is that walking Toons is a normal everyday thing.
> 
> This one shot is written by Watson_Holmes and is dedicated to Liz_isa_fangirl

The first time Walt found out Mickey knew Oswald’s name wasn’t pretty, he immediately grabbed Mick’s hand and looked into his eyes asking where had he heard that name. This was only a few days after Mickey wakes up; Mickey’s lie causes several animators to suffer overworking multiple frames a day for almost a whole month. Iwerks bitterly works too.

When Walt starts hearing rumors about Mickey’s prolonged amounts of silence and occasional nightmares, he raises suspicions toward Ub Iwerks. Ub frowns disapprovingly at Walt, reminding him that he did mention the risk of using the same ink and pen. He leaves out the part where Walt decided to use Oswald’s heart in the process.

Walt gets more and more restless when he finally saw an Episode. On film. There’s something off about the mouse, how he froze in place with the look of absolute fear. And the screams after the sickening snap of inky pseudo-bones sends a feeling of terror down his spine. He fires the clumsy propmaster because it must have been that faulty ladder. It had to be.

Ub Iwerks was there with Walt this time. They were directing a set when suddenly Mickey’s ears flew off his head. Oswald. Oswald? No, of course not. Walt felt the sense of guilt and anger build up inside of him. He storms off knowing Ub is chasing after him. The mouse blinks a few times before running around the studio chasing after his ears. No one dares to help him.

*

*

“I think Dad still likes you.”

“Okay. Maybe doesn’t like you.”

“Os! I’m telling! – No, not Dad! I-I’m telling Donald!”

Walt hardly ever passes by the Production Room. He knows he’s avoiding the Toons. Especially his mouse. Walt was scared of them, of mice, he scowls at the thought. He wasn’t really afraid of Mickey himself, but the cunning similarities he bore to someone else. Someone earlier. Yes, Walt likes rushing but he didn’t want any of it to end like this.

If only Mintz hadn’t– If only Ub didn’t– If only I hadn’t– Stop. Walt still didn’t know why he was near the character closets.

Disney knew his routines and his Studio’s routines, he didn’t have to look over his shoulder for Mintz anymore. Even Ub who had stayed with him for so many years. The successful entrepreneur lets out a loud sigh and relaxed his shoulders. Maybe it was guilt that brought him here. Oswald…

“Oswald!”

Walt freezes. His breath catching in his throat. To any other person, it may sound like a cry for help but Walt knows better. It’s Mickey’s mischevious tone, the exact replica of his aforementioned first Toon. It was followed by a high tinkle of laughter. Walt feels confusion first. Then a burst of anger. Sadness. Remorse. Pain. Walt finds himself moving toward the rooms and before he could even register it he is in the very room of Mickey Mouse.

Oh, Walt thinks. He sees Oswald Mickey staring up at him beneath the fort of pale cream blankets. Just like old times, but Oswald’s Mickey’s frozen up and Walt can see the Fear in his eyes. Why was he crying? Oswald, I’m here, Disney wants to smile at his son. So he smiles.

“Oswa-”

“Dad?”

Walt’s reality shatters, Mickey’s whisper lingers in the air. Mickey? The lead producer quickly retreats a couple of steps back. The Toon Mouse eyes him so much like Oswald. Mickey, he almost stutters, how are you? The comical wide-eyes elicit a chuckle from the creator. Walt can almost feel the Mouse’s visible wince. Mickey’s face wavers as he said I’m fine Dad, what about you? Disney is seeing double.

It’s only been a decade since Ub gave him the canvas, Walt scoffs at the idea of getting old. It had to be today’s long day, yes that was the reason. It’s been a long day, Walt nods at the walls and speaks to himself. His eyes land on the mirror above the makeshift fireplace. The other half of Oswald’s room. Disney’s skin tingles, Mickey’s face is completely blank.

“It’s your birthday soon,” Walt grimly touches the mantlepiece, “I came to wish you a happy birthday, we’ve reached an impressive milestone haven’t we?”

He notices how clean it is before hearing Mickey’s sharp intake of breath. Yes, it has, his Toon –his son– answers. The father glances at the clock before turning back to his son again. Mickey, it’s been about 10 years since I asked you where you heard that name, Walt sits down by the rigid toon, do you remember Oswald? Mick panics, but the toon has on such a piteous expression Walt knows not even his top animators can replicate.

So Walt drops the conversation with a smile and a hug. He hardly does that anymore not because of the ink but because of memories. Mickey’s solid form is a rigid memoir but within seconds the Toon melts into his side hug. For the first time in years, Walt feels a familiar set of arms wrap around his torso. Of course.

Of course.

Walt dismisses his previous anxieties. There was no such thing as Oswald in this house. It was all Mickey Mouse.


End file.
